conғeѕιón & ѕenтιмιenтo
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: тacнιмυĸaι qυιere declararѕe a тѕυnaмι, pero υna plaѕтa azυl ѕe lo ιмpedιrá, ¿o le ayυdará? / endoυ qυιere enтender cυaleѕ ѕon loѕ ѕenтιмιenтoѕ qυe тιene para ĸazeмarυ, ғιnalмenтe lo нace gracιaѕ a ѕυѕ celoѕ. *тѕυnaмι х тacнιмυĸaι & endoυ х ĸazeмarυ*


Con un nuevo One~Shot XD

Se plenamente que debería estar escribiendo la conti de Knight of Air y Maids... ¡Pero lo tenía en el cuaderno de apuntes y no me pude resistir a ponerlo! owo

Espero les guste, como pareja principal tenemos **Tsunami X Tachimukai**, y como pareja secundaria tenemos **Kazemaru X Endou**!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_/Blablabla/: _Pensamientos.

_.Confesión. / .Sentimiento.: _Cambio a las parejas. (Confesión = Tsuna X Tachi y Sentimiento = Kaze X Endou)

* * *

Confesión X Sentimiento.

Tsunami Jousuke & Tachimukai Yuuki

Kazemaru Ichirouta & Endou Mamoru.

**.Confesión.**

Verdaderamente no sabía desde cuanto había empezado a ver al surfista de esa forma, solo sabía que ese sentimiento era real y tenía que decírselo o callarlo para siempre. Estaba decidido se lo diría hoy mismo al final del entrenamiento.

- T-Tsunami-San… - Habló el castaño claro de ojos azules, estatura promedio, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- ¿Ah? ¡Dime Tachi! – Respondió eufórico el mayor, cabello peli-rosa, piel morena y ojos negros.

- Y-Yo… ¿P-Podemos hablar luego del en-entrenamiento? – Preguntó el portero con un tono rosa en sus mejillas y la voz con un toque de nerviosismo.

- ¿Hablar? – Preguntó a lo que el menor asintió levemente - ¡Esta bien Tachi!

- Gra… Gracias. – Con una dulce sonrisa.

El entrenamiento paso lento y agotante para el pobre portero que gracias a sus nervios y ansias, no había estado tan concentrado, lo cual notó el peli-rosa, se acerco al castaño y le preguntó.

- Tachi, ¿Estas bien? – Con un tono preocupado – Estuviste muy desconcentrado…

- N-No te preocupes T-Tsunami-K… ¡San! ¡S-Solo pensaba! – Con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque sabía que de nada le serviría mentir porque el surfista no estaría conforme con esa respuesta.

- Esta… Bien… - Como esperaba el portero, no quedo convencido del todo.

- Bueno, me iré a cambiar y… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa – Podemos hablar…

- ¡Claro, como quieras Tachi! – Le dedico una de las tantas sonrisas eufóricas que lo caracterizaban y que hacían que el castaño casi desfallecer.

Luego de que los dos se cambiaran se fueron caminando a paso lento, mientras que en los vestidores solo quedaron dos chicos, el primero de cabello café y ojos de igual color, piel un poco tostada, una gran banda de color naranja en su cabello, el segundo con cabello azul marino, largo pero sujeto en una coleta alta, un gran mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo, ojos de color marrón rojizo, piel blanca, al parecer hablaban de los dos chicos que se acaban de marchar.

**.Sentimiento.**

- Tachimukai si que estaba raro, ¿No te pareció, Kazemaru? – Le preguntó el castaño al otro chico, mientras el se amarraba las agujetas.

- ¿Ah…? Claro que si Endou… - Casi sin prestar atención a las palabras del portero.

- Oye… Nunca me pones atención Kazemaru, siempre estas con la mente en otro lugar… - Kazemaru dirigió su mirada al portero que tenía una carita de puchero.

- Yo… Lo siento Endou. – Se disculpó – Es que estaba pensando.

- ¿Ah? ¡¿En qué? – Con una sonrisa.

- En… - Sonrosado.

- ¡¿Si, si, si? – Frente a frente poniendo sus manos en los hombros del peli-azul.

- Es que… Como decir…

- ¡Dilo ya Kazemaru! – Moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

- En… - Cierra los ojos fuertemente - ¡En como decirte que me gustas! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti Endou Mamoru! – Gritó todo rojo, luego se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho – Endou…

Cuando el defensa gritó todo eso, el portero quedó de piedra… ¡¿Kazemaru estaba enamorado de el?

- K-Kaze… Kazemaru… - Se podía notar un tono rosa en sus mejillas y no cabía en su asombro - ¿Y-Yo te…?

- Si, Endou… - Cabizbajo.

- Kazemaru…

- Entenderé completamente si me odias… - Su voz adquirió un eje de tristeza y se iba apagando poco a poco – Solo quería… Solo quería que lo supieras…

- ¡C-Claro que no te odio! – Tomándolo por los hombros haciendo que el oji-marrón subiera su mirada, al hacerlo y toparse con los ojos cafés de Endou, el Capitán se dio cuenta de unas cuantas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos del defensa.

- P-Pero Endou…

- No llores Kazemaru…- Le tranquilizo levantando el mechón de cabello que Kazemaru siempre llevaba, sonrojándose y quedándose embobado por las facciones tan finas del peli-azul.

Kazemaru no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Endou, mientras que solo se escuchaban débiles quejidos por su parte, el castaño le abrazaba de manera protectora y sonreía tiernamente…

**.Confesión.**

El castaño creyó que el mejor lugar para hablar… Era nada más ni nada menos que la Torre de Metal, sabía que al peli-rosa le gustaba estar horas y horas allí viendo toda la ciudad Inazuma. Ahora era su momento y ¡No lo debía arruinar!

- Que me encanta esta vista. – Dijo el peli-rosa viendo como la ciudad Inazuma era bañada por el atardecer –

- E-Emh, Tsunami-San… - Le llamó el menor.

- ¡Ah! Si dime, Tachi. – Volteando a verle - ¿De qué querías que habláramos?

- Es que yo… Quería decirte algo importante… - Jugando con sus dedos.

- A-Adelante te escucho. – Sonríe.

- ¡Tsunami-San! – Tomándole de las manos a lo que el peli-rosa se limito a tan solo sonrojarse levemente y parpadear un par de veces - ¡Tsunami-San tú me gus…!

El castaño fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello azul, corto, lentes, ojos de color violeta y unos audífonos, el cual se lanzó, literalmente, sobre el peli-rosa.

- ¡TSUNAMI-KUN! – Gritó muy eufórico el chico de cabello azul.

- ¡¿Nani? – El moreno se fija quien es - ¡Otomura!

Tachimukai estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ¡¿Qué demonios hacía "ese" aquí? Y mucho más importante, ¡¿Porqué tanta libertad con el surfista? ¡**SU **surfista!

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Otomura. – El mencionado se baja de sobre el peli-rosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – El peli-azul se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca de allí.

- Solo te vine a visitar Tsunami-Kun… - Sonríe. Dirigió su mirada hacía el portero el cual tenía una sonrisa forzada y tronándose los nudillos - ¡Ah! ¡Hola Tontomukai!

- Me llamo TACHIMUKAI, idiota. /_"¡Futuro dueño de Tsunami Jousuke!"/ _- Pensó al tiempo que se sonrojaba por ese pensamiento posesivo hacía el moreno.

- Como sea.

- ¡¿Qué? – Tachimukai podía tener mucha paciencia, pero ese tonto peli-azul se la estaba acabando.

- Tachi, Otomura, no vayan a pelear… - Les trato de tranquilizar el moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Como tú quieras… Tsuna-Chan.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Tachimukai…

**.Sentimiento.**

Desde hace unos pocos que muchos minutos, Kazemaru y Endou fueron a la casa de este último para aclarar todas las dudas. En el cuarto de Endou.

- ¿Entonces, Kidou, Goenji, Hiroto, Natsumi, Aki y Fuyuppe están enamorados de mi? – Casi sin creérselo.

- Así es… - Tomando un sorbo de té.

- ¿Y Edgar, Midorikawa, Miyasaka y Kirigakure están enamorados de ti? – Con un pequeño eje de molestia que le sorprendió.

- Según lo que dijo Haruna, si.

- ¿Y tú estas enamorado de mi? – Sonrojado.

- S-Si. – También sonrojado – Oye Endou-Kun, ¿Y-Yo te gusto a ti…?

- Kazemaru… - Más rojo que el mismo color escarlata – Bueno… A-Aunque nunca me había enamorado, o eso creo… Pero últimamente me eh me sentido extraño.

- ¿Extraño?

- Si… Siempre te había visto como un buen amigo, pero me molesta cuando cualquiera de ellos cuatro se acercaba a ti, y también me molestaba mucho el hecho de que no me pusieras atención, pero nunca supe el porque.

- Endou…

- Se lo pregunte a Haruna y me dijo que esos eran **celos**, celos de que tú pensaras en ellos y por eso no me escucharas, no le creí en el momento… Pero veo que tenía razón…

- ¡E-Endou-Kun! ¡Entonces…! – Con un tono de ilusión.

- Creo que si Kazemaru-Kun… M-Me gustas. – Rascándose tiernamente la mejilla.

- … - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, se volvió a abalanzar sobre el Capitán, pero no contó que la cama se hundiría, empujándolo a besarlo.

Los dos estaban en shock por lo sucedido, aunque no por eso se separaron, al contrario, Kazemaru cerró los ojos y empezó a mover levemente los labios, Endou se sonrojo a más no poder pero la sensación era agradable y cálida, así que se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo torpemente al peli-azul.

- _/Gracias Kami-Sama… Por fin pude entender mis sentimientos hacía Kazemaru…/ _- Pensó el tiernamente el capitán…

**.Confesión.**

- ¡Tachi espera! – Gritaba un peli-rosa tratando de alcanzar al susodicho.

- ¡No! – Apurando su paso - ¡Otomura te esta esperando! ¡Ve con el!

- ¡Basta!

El moreno lo alcanzó tomándolo por la muñeca, el portero se soltó e intento escapar pero el surfista lo estampó contra una pared que hacía allí cerca pegándose mucho a su cuerpo logrando dos cosas. 1 – Que el castaño no escapara y 2 – Que este mismo se sonrojara.

- S-Suéltame… ¡Tsunami idiota! – Tsunami se sorprendió mucho por la manera tan grosera en que el portero le llamó, luego vio como los ojos azules del castaño estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Tachi… No te voy a soltar hasta que aclares lo que pasa… Celoso. – Con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¿C-Celoso? – Con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

- Si… Estabas celoso, ¿No…? – Con un tono meloso jugando con algunos mechones del cabello de Yuuki.

- ¡C-Claro y obvio que no! – Evitando su mirada.

- Tachi… - Le llamó.

- ¿Qué quie…? – No termino puesto que Tsunami acallo sus labios con los propios, Tachimukai casi se desmaya.

Luego de unos pocos segundos se separaron jadeantes y sonrojados.

- T-Tachi, y-yo… - Intento hablar el mayor pero sus labios fueron callados por los del portero.

- Tsunami-San… Tú… Me gustas… E-Eso era lo que quería decirte… - Musitó el menor bajando la mirada apenado.

- Entonces, si estabas celoso… - El menor asiente – Pues, tú también me gustas… Tachi. – Sonríe con un color rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

El menor se sintió desfallecer de felicidad pero, luego recordó a la pasta azul.

- Pero… ¿Y Otomura? – Con un tono triste.

- ¿Otomura? El es solo un amigo Tachi… Al único que yo podría ver como algo más… Es a ti…

El menor se abalanzo a sus brazos uniendo de nuevo sus labios en un dulce beso.

- - _/Después de todo… Mi confesión no salio tan mal…/ _- Pensó muy divertido el portero…

* * *

Lo que puede hacer una clase aburrida de matemáticas... uwu

Sayo~ ¡Cuidado con el cocó Mu! X3 (?)


End file.
